And Yet
by Alahnore
Summary: Fermat was having her baby, leaving the men to scatter and get out of the way. As always, Richard gravitated to Asbel. \\ Post main-arc, in the beginning of L&L. One-sided Richard x Asbel if you squint.


He was being a brat, but Asbel couldn't help it—just hearing the woman yelling in pain made his skin crawl and it put him on edge. When he heard people scream in pain, he was used to running in and defeating whatever was causing it. But it wasn't like he could, well, bop a birthing baby on the head with his sword and declare it 'defeated'…

So after finding a doctor proved to be impossible—and Captain Malik even went to see if the Tower physician was available—Asbel found himself a ways down the street away from the house, arms crossed tightly against the cold and trying not to think too hard of what was going on in there. Go figure, as soon as he adopted Sophie she'd end up wrapped up in something this… intense. Cheria being the midwife in all of this made it a bit worse…

"You look deep in thought," Hubert commented, making Asbel glance at him. "Which worries me, actually. Please don't tell me you're trying to unravel the intricacies of childbirth."

Asbel's eyes narrowed in an unamused look. "I'm trying not to think about it and you're just trying to put thoughts into my head."

"Maybe if your head weren't so empty, planting thoughts into it wouldn't be so easy." His brother snarked back, pushing his glasses up his nose and obviously trying not to smirk.

"Now now, Hubert," both men glanced over to find Richard strolling over to them, hand over the handle of his sword as always. "We mustn't make this worse on Asbel. He'll be having his own child soon enough."

"Just the thought of that frightens me. Sophie is a good girl, but she's partially raised already."

Asbel was almost pouting. "You're really on my case today, aren't you." He replied to Hubert dryly.

Before Hubert could retaliate, Richard intervened, "Not that he should. At his rate, he'll be married and having a child before you. He, after all, has a woman in mind already…"

Immediately Hubert's eyes widened and he stepped back half a stride. "K-King Richard! We said we would drop this!"

"We would drop the marriage proposal the president offered, yes. But not of you and—"

"I should find the captain!" Hubert cut in, quickly performing an about-face and stomping off. Asbel watched him march away in the wrong direction, but didn't bother to call him back and tell him so. He could recognize a quick getaway; he had to do many of his own when it came to dealing with his mother recently.

Richard put a hand to his chin. "Oh my. I think I've upset him." Yet he didn't sound the least bit apologetic, and even looked to Asbel with amusement plain in his eyes. "I guess now it's just you and me left, Asbel."

Asbel's eyes widened. "You… and me? Left… left for what?"

"Well, to wait for Fermat to give birth and receive the news. Those other two have gone off on their own, unable to handle the pressure." Richard lowered his hand. "To think, the smell of chocolate could put a pregnant woman into labor!"

"I don't think it was the chocolate… I'm pretty sure it was just time…"

"And yet, she only went into labor after we brought it back for her. Perhaps there is something in that Armacian chocolate that triggers labor? If just the smell of it does, well, the Windor physicians would wish to know…"

Asbel's shoulders raised. "Y-you really think chocolate…?"

Richard smiled. "Perhaps. So whenever Cheria is close to time, perhaps you could gift her with Armacian chocolate—"

"_Cheria is pregnant?!_"

It almost felt like the very machines that made up Fendel stopped for a heartbeat, Asbel's shocked expression sending Richard in peals of laughter moments later. The king could barely stand on his feet, even as Asbel continued to stare at him in what could almost be horror. Richard bent over, hands against his knees as he found himself heaving for breath after the laughter finally subsided. He hadn't laughed like that in forever. It was only appropriate it'd be with Asbel.

"N-no, Asbel…!" Richard panted, trying not to laugh all over again. "I meant…! I meant if she ever does become so! Not that she is _now_."

Immediately Asbel's face colored and he whirled around, a hand against his forehead. "O-of course! Of course, it's not like…! Like Cheria's been with anyone or anything…!"

Richard straightened himself, keeping the smile on his face, but there was a worn edge to it. He suddenly felt too old. "You'd be upset if she had been…?" he ventured.

"Well…" Asbel lowered his hand and turned back. "Well, yeah. I mean, not that she's with someone. More like, putting herself in danger if she was in that condition. That's risky! What if she got really hurt or lost her baby or…"

"So… thinking of Cheria possibly being with someone doesn't upset you?"

"Er… why… would it? I mean, if she's happy…" Asbel scratched at his cheek with his finger, glancing aside. "I mean… there's plenty of guys out there who'd be lucky to have someone like her. I hear that Raymond guy's been good to her…"

Richard tilted his head slightly, his own arms crossing and hands grasping his elbows. "But what about you, Asbel?"

"Huh? What about me?"

Dense, as always. So Richard decided to switch topics on him. "I know you just adopted Sophie… but don't you want your own child? One born from a union of you and your wife?"

Asbel huffed. "You sound like my mother. Marriage and babies have been on the backburner. There are more important things to do, like taking care of these monsters. There won't be a ceremony or a safe town to raise a baby if these monsters keep rampaging around unchecked."

Hearing that was somehow both surprising and expected. Richard straightened himself, humming a moment before carrying on, "Thinking about the future isn't your strong point… but let's pretend monsters are no longer an issue. What then?"

"I'm still responsible for the people in Lhant. I have to make sure our economy and trade is moving forward, that the people are happy and working, that there's no shortage of any sort. I have to keep our militia trained and informed, as well as well armored and armed." Asbel frowned. "I know it's… nothing like running a kingdom or a vast military or a school… but it's important. I can't shirk my duties even for a minute. If there's something that has to be done, I've got to get it done."

"And yet—"

Asbel's sigh cut Richard off. "I know, I know. Getting married and having an heir is important, especially if Sophie decided she doesn't want to be Lhant's next ruler. But just like me dying is decades away, I'm not going to suddenly not be a marriageable age. I'm sure my mom can wait a few more years."

Richard's hand found itself tapping his chin in thought. "So you want to be a bachelor for a few more years? Fool around like the captain?"

"Fool…? No!" Once more Richard was laughing at him, but Asbel was just left to be huffy. "I'm not that way, Richard."

"Trust me, I know. Once your heart is set on something… or someone… you'll pursue it no matter what. That's what saved me, after all. I won't ever forget that."

"Then… stop bringing up the marriage thing for a while? I'm set on doing other things."

The way Asbel said that made Richard realize maybe the 'harmless' teasing was really doing some sort of damage. The snickering died, and Richard was quite serious when he nodded and replied, "All right, Asbel. A while, then."

Asbel smiled to him. "Thanks. I appreciate it. Don't need you guys to keep telling me what I got my heart set on seems less important than some silly ceremony."

_Is that how it looks?_ Richard had only meant things in jest, and probably so did the rest. Well, Malik and Hubert were more about the matchmaking, but at least Richard only meant it in good fun. Did he overstep his bounds? _Of course I did. It's not like I have the right to…_ "I'm sorry, Asbel. That's not what we mean."

Asbel reached out, lightly smacking Richard's shoulder in a common act of friendliness. A part of Richard was relieved. A part of him flinched. "I know." Asbel said, his smile growing and looking all the more brilliant. "I appreciate you understanding though, Richard. Out of everyone… you always did understand me best, and really listened to me. I appreciate it. And you."

Richard was good at masking his feelings for the most part. One had to be, to be royalty; and after the whole crisis with Lambda... He didn't want to ever let his feelings ruin the lives of those he cares about again. And so he kept them all in check and hid behind his trademark smile. "Thank you, Asbel. I appreciate you, as well."

Asbel's look threatened to tear him apart, so Richard looked just aside his eyes. He came over just to jest and laugh, to validate giving up and to push his best friend toward what he believed was best. And yet he could feel that emotion again, the one he had to constantly slam down when he wrote letters, when he tried to sneak out. That emotion had no place here. Not in his heart, not between them. Not after what he did. It was just misunderstood gratitude for being saved, for being forgiven, and yet… and yet…

"I'm always here for you, Richard."

"… Yes. I know."


End file.
